camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dancin4evah
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Lilian Harvestman page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 23:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) levels The level badges don't go on your talk page, they go on your user page 500 Edits Sorta late. But here ya go! Congrats for hitting 500+ edits, Eve! Continue to support the wiki! =D P.S. Hope we could roleplay more! char spots Yea you can use all your demigod spots for camp if you want, as far as Adenah, hmmm I'm willing to give you a chance with her, but she's really had quite a lot of plots in the past, so I really value her as a character, but since the user Blood left (he used to own James Astor her boyfriend, and a character I let him have) I gave James to User:Azrael the Sorrowful because it was a personality I knew he would be good at but he doesn't have a lot of time to rp, and I don't really enjoy rp'ing with him anyway but it was worth it to know that James was going to someone that could handle his personality, but the whole thing with James and Adenah is in total limbo, the only thing that's sure is that she is an assistant to Lionel Astor leader of Civitas Popularis and one of my characters. She also used to be a camper but defected because of this whole shit storm with her past, coupled with a year of watching demigods die and the gods do nothing and then watching her now ex Silas Savrin be the lap dog of the gods so willingly risking his life for them. Her history is quite complex as she was stolen as a baby, turned to a nymph and raised as one in the underworld. She's not nearly as naive as she was when she first got to camp but there's a lot of baggage she deals with as far as hating Phlegethon. She has a twin sister Marilynn Hougaz who is still at camp. This is why she's in Civitas and not an extreme faction, because though a lot happened, she doesn't hate the gods, but she hates what power seems to have done to them and all the fighting and wants fairness, equality and for the gods to be accountable to their actions. So first off, I need to be sure you've read her page and have a general understanding of everything I've said, Secondly You have to agree to 3 things 1. everything on the adoption template on the page 2. to keep her sexuality straight and 3. if you at any point decide you don't want her, or she didn't work out for you, to talk to me first so that I can either take her back or give you permission to kill her off. re:Adenah In that case, I am willing to take a chance on you, you may official consider Adenah yours Template:Adenah is her regular word bubble, you use it like (the ~~~~~ will make a time stamp appear) looks like: Template:Adenah/WB Powers is the word bubble with her power list to use in fights for a handy reference to her power list, you use it like (the ~~~~~ will make a time stamp appear) looks like: Pending Yo Eve! Just would like to inform you we have an on-going rp between Lilian and Azarel. Hope you didn't forgot about it. Just scroll down =D Thanks! It is Katniss in disguse. Sure when my character gets claimed we can roleplay :) NessieCat (talk) 15:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS FOR U WAIT FOR IT...................................................... Wait for it.................................... jst wait............... TA DA!!!!!!!!!!!! Take it! just take it :3 :) Hey, Dancin, just wanted to say thank you for the badge and I didn't really expect it. Thank you. 10:40, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Because your fab Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) RP Sorry for the late reply Eve! I already posted at Lily's page. =D Re: Alright, thanks for informing me anyway :) For ya! We may not really have known each other well, but for roleplaying with me, Eve, you deserve this =D D Awww, thanks for the badge Eve! I really, really appreciate it! =D Hope we could roleplay more. Hey, can't we have Azarel and Lilian to spar? Carina Valentine Hey so, I saw your post on Olymp's talk page. To check how long the char was made, well, yo ucan go to the page history for that :) re the char page one I'm letting even fewer people use then the special word bubbles, so no sorry, you can't use it